The Order Of The Nightshade
by lizerbell86
Summary: The final task did not go as expected, Voldemort did not rise but Sophia Potter was abducted from the graveyard with Cedric to begin a new life. Here they will begin a new path of eternity. There is just one more thing, they are mates and will soon figure it out. AU/GWL/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. 2 This is vampire plot with a rewrite

The night of the third task did not go well at all. Cedric and Sophia Potter were taken to the graveyard where they were ambushed by vampires. Sophia felt something tearing into her neck then growing light headed. The last thing she remembered before passing out was drinking something that went into her mouth. Cedric was getting the very same treatment.

Cedric and Sophie were carried off to Dracula ' s castle in Romania to go through the change and adjust to the first year of being a vampire. The Order of the Nightshade took over Dracula ' s castle when they executed him for his crimes. Dracula fed off of humans which is against their laws. What the Order of the Nightshade does is it regulates the dark creatures from creating too much havoc. Dracula is the reason why the order exists.

The Order if the Nightshade makes its members but you can be a regular vampire at anytime you wish, just obey the laws. The reason why the Order of the Nightshade was even in the graveyard was doing intel that some of the death eaters would try to bring their master back. The Order of the Nightshade declared war on the death eaters for trying to wipe them out after they refused to side with voldemort. More than half of the vampire population around the world was destroyed because of them.

Cedric was the first awake. In the end, he felt like he was getting hit with bludgers over and over again. He felt hot and his jaw hurt like crazy. Then he felt some relief. He looked around in the room and knew he was not in Hogwarts. He went to look for Sophia and she was in the bed beside him whimpering. Whatever they did to him, they did to her too.

Then a man who looked like he was in his 20 s walked into the room. He was wearing a black shirt, black cargo pants, and this silver and purple amulet on his wrist. Then he opened his mouth, there was no doubt about it "vampire."

"I wondered when you would awaken. I am Orion and you are in Dracula's Castle. The reason why you were taken is to prevent you and Sophia from falling into the trap of the death eaters from trying to resurrect Voldemort. We needed to make sure they think you are dead so they could not try it again. Our seerer, a true seerer, unlike the one that you have at your school saw Voldemort coming back. You would have been killed Cedric with no way back to your family. Sophia ' s blood would reignite a war.

Now, as for why the humans were alerted is because they fear us, they fear what they do not know. "They judge us alone just because we are vampires but it is us, the Order of the Nightshade who makes sure that the dark creatures can not go on a war path and kill all humans. We do not feed from humans.

Members of the vampire community who are not members of the Order work to try to give us rights and protections. We have none and that is why we look out for each other."

Cedric looked like he was hit with are ton of bricks "Why is Sophia in so much pain.?"

Orion sighed "If your body is not at least 18 at the time of the transition, your body will age to 18. Sophia will be physically and mentally 18 when this is done. I will leave you to be with her."

Orion left and Cedric sat at the corner of the bed. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and protect her from their new reality. They were in this together.

Six hours passed and Sophia began to stir. Cedric could tell she was in agony "Sophie, calm down. It's almost done." He felt relief when she stopped her transition. "Sophia, it's done."

Cedric had sat her up and gave her the truth about what happened and why she hurt so bad. Orion came back in the room and saw Sophia leaning against Cedric. He had a tray with two goblets. Orion was going to trigger the need the feed. It's better to control it then them lose their minds.

"You two,take some deep breaths."

Cedric and Sophia did what they were told. Cedric was a little more awake than Sophia and he took those breaths. His gums ached and stung, his teeth itched, and his mouth felt hot and dry. He took the goblet and felt relief. It's blood, he had his first taste of blood as did Sophia.

She seemed to pull out of her haze "Cedric...I remember what you said..school..our families.." Sophia was panicking and Cedric could not have that so he pulled her so he could have her close. Truth be told he needed it too.

"You two can not seek our friends and your family yet. The two of you will be a danger to humans for the first month. Sadly, the vampire community faces prejudice and ignorance. There will be too many risks to your safety because it would be impossible for you to conceal that you are not human. It would be hard to conceal that you do not age.

Sophia, you will not be able to return to school. You will finish your education with us. Cedric, you will have the same academic training as Sophia because your school has gotten it wrong. We will be pushing you physically and magically. Welcome to the Order of the Nightshade."

Nothing will be the same for Sophia and Cedric . Their world had been tilting in on its axis.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. 2 I am making some slight tweaks in chapter two of my rewrite.

Cedric and Sophia were missing. Their blood was smeared throughout the cemetery and the death eaters trying to revive Voldemort were caught. Peter was caught in the group and it was exposed he gave the Potters away to Voldemort and it was he who killed those muggles. Peter was given the kiss and Sirius was set free.

Sirius, Remus, and Amos teamed up to find what happened to Cedric and Sophie or at least bring their bodies home. Then one day later while Amos was in Grimmauld Place, they had a visitor. It is Orion from the Order of the Nightshade. They knew something.

"We have been intelligence operations over the last 14 years to ensure they can not resurrect Voldemort. Intel lead is to the graveyard. We grabbed them, they are in our headquarters in Romania."

Relief flooded the eyes of the men but they knew one thing happened "You turned them?"

"Yes"

"How soon can we see them? Are they alright? Will they lose their.." Those were the questions that the men had because not much is not known about the Order of the Nightshade. All is known is ignorance of vampires.

"You can see them in a month when the blood lust calms down. They have their souls. Right now they will be facing the adjustment period of a year."

They were going to be in for a rough year but they would be able to wait the month just as long as they are safe. They would play the part of grieving families just as long as they are safe. Their would be inquiries into the Potter vaults but Gringotts do business with vampires all of the time. Sophia ' s vaults would still be open for her to use.

Destiny had a different fate for Sophia and Cedric. Cedric had planned on going on to be an Unspeakable but fate wanted him for something else, something better.

Remus would not give up on his cub even though she is a vampire and they are enemies of werewolves. For the love of Merlin, he is her second godfather. Well it did help he did not follow the norms for a werewolf.

"What about Sophie's schooling, she is barely 15" asked Remus. Hogwarts did not seem like a good option anymore. If anyone at that the school found out she is a vampire, it will make the bullying from the prior year seem like child's play. People bully what they don't need.

"She will finish her schooling up with us. What we will teach her is what no hit wizard knows. It reaches far beyond centuries of text books.

Sophia and Cedric will have to undergo training to make sure that they can not be a threat to themselves or to others involuntarily."

The men had their questions because unlike others in their world, they knew what the Nightshade are. Remus would know naturally as a werewolf. Amos knew of them when he had served as an Unspeakable during the first war and wanted to work with them. Sirius knew of their existence as an Auror but it was all preat the public know is vague because it is prejudice. Sirius knew better, one of his dearest friends is a werewolf.

《》《》《》《》》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

There was chaos going on in the magical world and at Hogwarts demanding why there was an port key in the final task and why two students are missing and presumed dead.

No winner was declared since technically the winners belonged to Hogwarts but they are missing. Viktor and Fleur failed in the third task so they could not be the winner.

Minerva was devastated, her last tie to James and Lily is missing but she is out there somewhere. She felt like she failed Sophia. Then there is Cedric, a life of so much promise. She wrote one of his letters of recommendation for the Unspeakables.

Severus had been a git to Sophia because she should have been his and not Potter's, he got everything including the love of his life. He failed Lily's child, his last tie to Lily is missing. She is out there somewhere and Cedric will most likely be with her. He will not stop searching the earth until he finds what happened to her.

Albus felt his age and he should have never agreed to have the tournament, he felt it is all of his fault that two students are missing and thought to be dead.

The students tried to sing the accolades of Sophia when Luna Lovegood, who had become Sophia ' s friend when things got bad this year. She stopped a group of Ravenclaws, her own housemates from bullying her. They started talking and a friendship was formed.

"You were too busy tormenting Sophie with the Potter Stinks badges. None of you are her friends. The moment you turned your back on her you gave up your right to be her friend. You should have given her the benefit of the doubt. It's worse with Cedric missing..."

All of the Gryffindors knew they screwed up as did the rest of the school, no one looked beneath the surface except a scapegoat and a pretty boy. The Narggles told her they are safe and alive but she will keep that to herself.

The Weasleys were lost without Sophia, she became like a friend and sister to them. George had the worst crush on her and now he can not say how he feels.

Hermione could not stop crying because she lost her first friend, the girl who saved her from a troll.

Fleur lost someone who was becoming like a little sister to her and now she could not even say goodbye. She was her first friend who did not get jealous because she is a Veela or part one. Cedric is the first boy that she met that did not fall for her charms.

Viktor made friends with the two seekers. He wished he could have gotten the chance to go up against Sophia in a game. The tournament was rigged from the start and it was meant to kill Sophia. The world's greatest mystery would be born that night.

The year may have started out happy but it ended in tragedy. Everyone would have something to regret during the year and it would haunt them for the rest of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. 2 This is my rewrite for chapter 3, it's just tweaked

After Cedric and Sophia had the blood they felt a little better but still ached and it would be that way for awhile. They were given soap and towels with fresh changes of clothes. It is a black t-shirt and black cargo pants.

Cedric felt grimy all over from the sweat, dirt, and caked on blood from the third task. There was the dry blood that came off and it all went down the drain. The spray loosened his sore muscles and failed to notice what the change did to him. When he got out of the shower he noticed and how could you not.

When he got out 9f the shower, he could barely recognize himself. He shot up four inches to 6'3. His body had been pulled apart and placed back together with hard muscle. His eyes glowed green and his hair turned a dark brown. His mouth was still killing him and he got a look at his teeth. They were whiter than what he remembered and the fangs were evident. The teeth were sharpened to lethal points.

Sophia noticed one major change in the shower, she had boobs. She had been flat as a pancake to have filled out. She also noticed her body hair was coming off and falling down the drain. The shower felt good.

When she got out, she noticed the physical changes. She had a chest that boys could gawk at and shot up from 5'1 to 5'6. Her hair lighted from black to dark brown with ruby red highlights. Her skin looked of alabaster and muscle rippled throughout her body. Her eyes actually glowed and her lips looked like they were stained with berries. Then she opened her mouth and saw it, two deadly fangs. She put on the new clothes and it felt right. She left the bathroom and found Cedric sitting in the room. He changed too.

Cedric pulled her into his arms and he smelled her hair and Sophia smelt like heaven to him, like he was never going to let her go. He kissed the top of her head and said "We will get through this together. I grabbed the cup too if you remember."

Orion saw the two and would wait to tell them or let them figure it out that they are mates. Only mates act like that. Cedric knew he could not become an Unspeakable now. Sophie can't go back to did not realise he was doing it but pulling Sophie closer to him.

"Your change is not quite over and your bodies will be fine tuning itself again to get you at your ultimate peak. For example, you will be able to do magic without a wand.

Cedric and Sophia seemed relieved and you could tell they were starting to form the bond which will help them make the full transition out of being human."

This time Sophia did not realize she was going it but she was leaning towards Cedric and he seemed to have a tighter grip. Cedric gave Sophia her first kiss. " We are going to be in for a tough year, we will get through it. "

Sophia felt comforting to Cedric and like wise for Sophia. They needed a nap and they were shown to adjoining rooms. However, neither wanted to be alone with all that happened. Cedric was in Sophie's room just leaning back into the pillows that propped them up. Cedric felt himself drift off with Sophie in his arms.

Something was up, like he did know that vampires have mates. Could Sophia and himself be mates? Is that why he is and acting like that way around her. Either way, Orion had more answering to do.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. Chapter Four of my tweaking rewrite

Sophie and Cedric had know idea how long they were out but they just had their internal clocks switched over. It is the year of adjustment.

However their gums ached, the fangs felt itchy, and their mouths felt hot and dry. It is what it feels like when a vampire needs to feed and they will need to do it for the first month frequently before it calms down.

Sophia took a deep breath and grabbed Cedric ' s hand and lead him into the kitchen. A female vampire was reading at the table "Ah, Sophie and Cedric. I wondered how long it would be before you came in here. I'm Hannah by the way. Oh, go to the center cabinet. You will find some chilled blood in there and go to the cabinet on your right, you will find some glasses."

Cedric and Sophie did what was told and when they came in contact with the blood bags, even though they were not open, their mouths felt like they were on fire and their teeth hurt. The bags were poured into glasses and the moment the blood came in contact with the teeth, the pain started to go down. The mouth cooled off once they began to feed.

"Feel better? It's going to be like this for the first month. You will need blood about every four to six hours. Don't worry, once it is past you will only need it once a day. By the way, you two are mates. I can tell."

Hannah knew the signs all too well, when a male vampire can not keep his hands off of a female vampire, it usually means they are mates. Cedric and Sophie could not seem to let go of each other. Right now he had his hand on her shoulder. It's just something that you do until you are bonded, you can not be apart from each other.

The two of them seemed puzzled, they felt something stir in them but did not know why they were acting the way.

"You feel like a light has been turned on and you can not bare the be away from each other or keep your hands off of each other. The bonds for mates go up immediately when you come in contact with each other and somehow fate chose you two to be together. It's going to start to get painful if you two don't mark each other soon."

Cedric and Sophie knew what she was saying made sense and if Sophie was still human, Cedric ' s grip on her would be downright painful. The hand went off of the shoulder and around Sophie's middle. She was sandwiched into his side and Sophie just leaned into him.

"What do you mean by mark" asked Sophie.

"You two need to bite each other soon. You will feel better once it's done. Why don't you two go back to your rooms. You need a day or two anyways to let your bodies recover anyways. I will have an elf get you in the morning when you start the physical training."

"Thank you Hannah."

Cedric and Sophie went back into their rooms where they would need to discuss this. Sophie may be nearly 15 but physically and mentally, she is 18.

"Sophie, I would feel better if we did this now. We went through so much already and it would help us to calm does make sense why we can not keep our hands to ourselves .It makes sense Sophia..."

"I agree Cedric, it just feels right like I can not bare to be away from you..."

Cedric gave her a kiss of pure passion. He crushed her to him and ran his hands in her chocolate locks of hair. He felt his fangs sharpen and began kissing down her neck until he felt his fans become even more sharp. He found the spot and sank his fangs in. It stayed like this for a few minutes. If you got close you could hear the soft purrs. He pulled out of her neck and the mark was there. In the vampire world, they may as well be married. This is marriage in the vampire world. They do not follow the constraints of the way humans mate. They get rid of their mates on on a whim. Vampires are together forever and you never want to let go.

If you looked at Sophia, she was losing control and letting a piece of her humanity slip away. Her fangs became sharper and sharper. Her hands were running through his locks. Finally she bit him and hung on for a few moments and when she pulled out,his mark appeared.

The two of them did need to recover because they still ached all over and hypersensitive to everything. The body aches would go down but the extreme hypersensitivity would calm down through physical training. They had eternity to look forward to with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Cedric was up first the next evening and Sophie had her head on his chest. He tried to see if he could pull his fangs back in but could not. Time to wake up Sophie so he began to snog her and she responded with her own kissing.

He pinned her under him "Good evening love".

"Good evening to you."

The duo got out of bed and Sophie tried to retract but couldn't "Cedric,have you tried to pull your fangs back? I can't get mine to go back in."

She is not the only one "I wish I could help Sophie but mine can not get mine back in. It might be we have not have had blood for awhile. We are going to have to go up on the learning curb. All of our defense against the dark arts professors have been wrong."

"Let's also remember we have had few good professors."

Cedric just grinned "Lupin is the only good one..."Professor Lupin was a favorite because you just wanted to spend the day having defense against the dark arts. Lupin had to cover an extra year of material because of Lockhart. To date, that is the professor he has hated the most next to Snape. No one in their bloody mind liked potions unless you are a Slytherin.

Orion and Hannah were in the kitchens and it was Sophia needed the answer "Why can't Cedric and I pull our fangs back in?"

Hannah smiled and her fangs were just as long. "Remember, you are in the year of adjustment. Your body is going to be fine tuning itself and it all starts with the fangs. They may hurt right now but after a few more feedings it should pass. Technically the full change takes a year. What you just went through is the protections on your body. After you feed, follow me into the training room. It will begin today."

Cedric and Sophie had the blood which they were getting used to. Once that they were done, they were in room that is three times the size of the great hall. Hannah led the two of them over to the treadmills and handed Sophie a hair elastic.

The two of them stepped onto the treadmills and we're given the instructions "Just run and no focusing on anything else but your task." Breathing is voluntary for vampires and they did not need to be alarmed that they technically do not need to breath.

Sophia and Cedric just ran and ran and ran some more for the next 45 minutes thinking maybe a few miles. That was when the pedometer charm flashed. Sophia ran 13.8 miles and Cedric ran 14.2 miles. "Bloody hell"

Orion seemed pleased "You will find yourself to do the physically impossible for a human. Running, for example will be an activity that you will have noticed you do not tire easily but I think the stimuli room is more important because this will help with the many hypersensitivities that you have. This will only help to purge a weakness but I warn you,it will be difficult. You will have blood delivered to you."

The next room was a sunlit garden, sun can not kill them but make them uncomfortable. They were lead to a bench to sit. There was every single sound imaginable as well as other scents.

Again,they leaned toward each other trying to comfort one another. There was so much light, sound, smell. It seemed like hours they were out there which is true. AN elf delivered them cups of blood twice. This was sucking the energy out of them.

After hour four, it became easier and the two of them began to snap out of it. This is a lesson in desensitizing which as a new vampire is a tough one but it helps getting them to adjust being a vampire, the struggle came down to the light. It stings the eyes. Sunlight may not harm vampires meant for the Order of the Nightshade but it does make you miserable. Even order members prefer going out at night and all operations are done at night.

Two more hours passed before either one was able to open their eyes and it was painful. Three days had passed since they have become vampires and three days since they saw the light or in this case, artificial light. Finally, after six hours they were able to leave. At the door there were two more cups of blood waiting for them which the downed it with greed.

Orion and another vampire were standing there, Amun. "You are done for the day. We will pick back up tomorrow you love birds."

Either one did not need to be told twice to get out of the area. Trying to desensitize the extreme hypersensitivity is a tough one but if you could learn how to deal with it , it will make you stronger.

Sophie and Cedric showered and found t-shirts and sweatpants in their closet. That would work for bed. Cedric was in her room waiting for her.

"We're getting through this love, this is going to be a long haul and we have so much to get used to."

This is what began their first true snog session as mates. Cedric had her pinned underneath him but Sophie did not seem to protest the position. If they were paying attention, they had gone several minutes without air. Finally the two had enough.

Cedric rolled over and Sophie used him as her pillow again. Neither would know what to do without the other in this. Cedric needed Sophie Lime she needed him. That is how they spent their sleeping time. Cedric aging down while he has Sophie in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

With the death eaters captured, Peter Pettigrew was put on trial. He admitted to betraying the Potters and to killing the muggles. He was the one who was given the kiss. Sirius was exonerated and given restitution on the condition he register as an was best news so far.

Amos, Sirius, and Remus knew where the kids were and safe is all that matters. The world was searching for them and there is an international manhunt, they will not find them. The one month time period could not come fast enough for either of the men. Amos was given Cedric ' s school trunk as Sirius was given Sophia ' s. They would be sent to the castle. Out in public, they were acting like grieving families.

The Weasleys were beside themselves, two weeks had passed and there is nothing. Ginny was in tears over Sophie.

"What if they don't find her, those death eaters...they know something and they are not talking."

That year became a year of regret for everyone because what they did was wrong. Ron on the other hand was still being a git at the time of the disappearance, The friendship was just starting to recover from him throwing her under the bus."

"Ginny, maybe no news is good news. I am sure some of the case is being kept confidential. They will find them. The blood in the graveyard was not enough to kill them. They must still be alive."

Hermione some of her own questions "Who could have taken them and what could have taken them. Hermione wasn't ruling out dark creatures."

Fred finally found out about his twin's crush. He had a feeling his twin had a crush on her but figured Ron did too. She would only see him as her friend's brother.

The two weeks had brought Cedric and Sophie closer to each other. Sophie was in Cedric ' s room all of the time since they could not part from each other. Plus sharing the room would mean more time for snogging. The snogging was growing more intense by the day. Both felt like they were on lust potions which is all part of being mates. They are considered married in the vampire world and the marks only increase the desire for each other. They could control themselves in public but in their bedroom, they could not.

Sophie and Cedric needed all new clothes because of the change and it would be done by owl post since they still have not mastered the blood lust yet. The all black uniforms were just for training and when they finally go into the field. Other than that, they could wear their own clothes.

If you got a good look at them now, you could not recognize them from their human selves. Amos, Remus, and Sirius were going to be in for a surprise.

With Cedric, there is the height change and the change in hair color but now he cut it back shorter. It spiked now. His facial features sharpened. His skin had gone down to the alabaster like Sophie's did. The extra muscle he had started to pack on made him look intimidating. When he opened his mouth, the long fangs made him look downright lethal.

You would not be able to tell that it is Sophia Rose Potter looking at you. For the life of you, you would never be able to tell. You could figure it it was Cedric, but Sophie no. It probably had to do with her aging four years. The other part is where the abuse had made her scrawny, she did not look like that now. She had started putting muscle on too. She no longer looked like you could push her down with one finger.

Something that would soon come to light is the abuse and neglect that Sophie had faced nearly her entire life and the Dursleys will pay and not with their lives. No they would be made to suffer in prison. Death would be too kind for them.

Since the arrival of their trunks and brooms, the two of them had been off flying. Cedric got a taste of what a Firebolt flies like and he was in love with it,now only if they could assemble a quidditch game.

The training was going well and the blood lust was starting to tone itself down. The training that was being done is PT, martial arts, and . There was no magic involved yet because right now their cores were still adjusting to the change and needed some time to recover. Once it recovered, their strength would improve ten fold in spell casting.

Surprisingly, the two of them had been doing well with the academics and we're studying together. The extra was learning the dark arts because you needed to know how to get in there and counter it. The defense against the dark arts curriculum at Hogwarts left several gaping holes in this area.

It was nearly sunrise and the castle was going to sleep. Cedric had his mate crushed into him for another deep snog session that was growing more in lust by the moment but they stopped before it got out of hand.

"Cedric, what is going to happen when we see our family in two weeks? I am worried about Remus loathing me since I became a vampire. You know how vampires and werewolves are."

Sophie got a kiss on the cheek "I know you never judged Remus for being a werewolf. He could not help the fact that he was bitten much like us who were bitten and had the blood forced down our throats. If he does not accept you for being a vampire then he is not worth it. He should not let that get in the way. My only concern is our relationship when your godfathers find out. They are not going to like the fact that my scent is now embedded within you now as yours is with me. They are going to not be happy because they will figure out that I will be the one to take your innocence..."

Cedric got a kiss instead "Hush now, we need our sleep for the St. Teppes ball tomorrow night. We have a night off from training, don't ruin it."

Another snogging session came out of it with Sophia once again laying her head on his chest and Cedric ' s arms going around her. He would not have it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A. there will be a lemon

Sophia and Cedric loved their alone time and not because all they do is snog. They just need physical contact all of the time. Sophia and Cedric went to the kitchen for blood then went back to their room to get ready for the ball. Cedric just needed a taller version of his dress robes from the Yule ball.

Sophia took a bath with this rose and lavender soap and her hair done in vanilla shampoo. When she got out, she did her hair in a half up and half down with it curled at the bottom. The hair was up was tied up with an antique silver and amethyst clip. The makeup was light with just some mascara, eye liner, and berry lip stain. The ball gown was this dusky lavender with black and silver embroidery. The corset style is something she never would have had the guts to wear before and Hannah convinced her to wear it.

When Cedric saw the love of his life in that dress, he was almost ready to lock themselves in that room. "You look beautiful love."

Cedric gave her a deep kiss in which their fangs brushed against each other which always felt good.

"Let's get going before Orion and Hannah drag us out."

The two of them had walked into their ball room and it looked even more grand than the Yule ball. The music played and they were dancing. If anyone was looking at them, they saw pure love. Sophie was pressed tight against him.

Hannah came up to them because they were becoming the biggest PDA couple. "Sophie, Cedric, break it up love birds. You need your first taste of Sangwire. It is wine for vampires."

Cedric and Sophie downed the wine and it had a little bit of a kick to it. Amun, the Egyptian vampire and one of the original members of the Order of the Nightshade had eyes for Sophia. There is no way in bloody hell was he letting another male touch her. It is against vampire law to interfere with a mated pair. Amun took a step near Sophia and Cedric let out a soft growl. Mates are possessive of each other.

All others had their eyes on them, they knew they were fledgling but to hear that they are two weeks old is impressive. They were showing so much restraint because during the first month you are ultra aggressive on top of the blood lust. If the fledgling are newly mated, then they are downright dangerous.

It was getting late and the others started leaving the ball. Sophie and Cedric got some blood before calling it in. Cedric was having some rather indecent thoughts about his mate but had been having them all along. The agreement was if it is going to happen, let it happen.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

**WARNING- There be lemons ahead **

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Back in their room, Sophie and Cedric were going at it harder than ever. Neither tried to vanish their clothing so they helped each other out of their clothing. Cedric had a little too much trouble getting her out of the corset for his liking but got it off. Sophia looked delectable and he was going to enjoy making her scream.

The kissing began with renewed passion and Cedric ran his hands all over her perfected body getting ready for to relax. She was going to have some brief pain but it would be worth it in the end.

He began peppering her face with kisses to distract her and it worked with a slight whimper and a tear. He just left her in a gasping mess for the sunlight hours before they passed out from pleasure.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

**LEMONS BE GONE**

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

When a vampire says forever, is forever. Vampires mate for eternity and this is the final step to eternity. What no one told them is they would have to consummate the bond for it to be complete. Cedric would be down right territorial over her but would not have the all consuming feeling that he was going to lose her any second.

That day they spent tangled up in limbs and skin. They needed as much bodily contact right now and a day off to cool off from the fresh complete bond. No male other than Cedric would be safe around Sophie until he calms down.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

One month had passed in the Wizarding world and so traces of Sophie and Cedric could be found anywhere. The ministry tried to get a wand reading to find them but even that failed. Cedric and Sophie would find wand work as a hinderance. Vampires who have the gift of magic can cast spells without wands and it is easier that way for them.

The duo would meet part of their world in one day. Amos, Remus, and Sirius were given a port key to the castle and the three men could not wait. They were warned that their physical appearance changed so much and would during the year. Sirius and Remus were warned that Sophie aged about four years due to change. The godfathers were on standby to interrogate Cedric. Sirius conducted most of the interrogations as an Auror and had no qualms about doing it to Cedric. They were basically doing what James could not do and that is scare any male that comes near Sophia.

"Ready for tomorrow Cedric?"

"I am more worried about your godfathers hexing me for what I have been doing to you these past couple of weeks. I think they will be fine with us being a couple."

Cedric received a hug around his middle which is a sign to shut up. The two of them were out cold dreaming of the reunion ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Sophia was up early getting dressed and finding something conservative to not worry her godfathers. Hiding the scar on the neck is useless. The outfit was a loose white shirt with a red flower in the center. It would distract the fact that she had a chest. Then there was the skinny jeans and ballet flats. Sophie's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail like she did for school. She kept the makeup off for obvious reasons. Cedric had it easy with jeans and a t-shirt.

In the kitchen, Amun had his directions. You two need to be fully fed. This is the first time you are going to be around humans. Hannah, Orion, and myself will be in the room in case of any problems."

It would be 9 p.m. when the pops of the port key went off the Great Room or Dracula ' s castle's answer to the Great Hall. Sophia was crushed into the arms of her godfathers. It was Sophia that was in tears. Sirius could barely contain his own emotions. It's real, it's Sophia and she is in grasp.

"I thought I lost you prongslet..."

Sophia decided to let two secrets out that not even the love of her life knows. "Padfoot, I survived a possessed teacher trying to kill me and a bite from a basilisk. Do you honestly believe I would let being a vampire get to me?"

Remus scowled because his pup has been keeping secrets, he knew about the abuse and the neglect. Why didn't she say anything?

"Sophia Rose, start talking and why all the secrets. We know what your aunt and uncle have been doing to you."

Now Cedric ' s ears perked up, he hadn't tried to pry anything on the rumored adventures that she had been involved with Ron and Hermione. He also knew about the scar on her arm.

"Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. He wore a turban which he claimed was to ward off vampires. He tried to jinx me off of my broom during my first quidditch game but failed. I got the sorcerer's stone away from him. When he tried to touch me, coming into contact with me killed him.

Second year, Lucius Malfoy managed to get Voldemort ' s diary into the school. His teenage self opened the chamber of secrets. Slytherin had a 50 foot balsik which I killed but before Fawks saved me from its bite.

Now for the abuse, my aunt and uncle had friends in child services. Teachers had tried to report them but it had been swept under the rug. When I got to school, it was my escape. I only had to put up with them for a few months. I did not think anyone would believe me. How did you find out?"

Everyone in the room was shocked, Sophia Rose Potter admitted to being abused. Remus had the answer to that one. "I had suspicions of if. Your parents were no where even near as tiny as you are. You flinch if anyone tries to get near you. No one seemed to know here.

Severus was starting to have suspicions and he began to have suspicions and had gotten in contact with me. We did some digging through your primary school files. They are in prison, they tried to take a foster child in and use the money for themselves. The boy found the evidence you hid and told a teacher. He was taken out and placed into another foster home. Your evidence added another 20 years onto their sentence."

Sophie had tears running down her face but Cedric came up behind her and scooped her toward him with his head at the crook of her neck.

Remus growled "What are your intentions for Sophia. Her father is not here to scare the Merlin out of you but now you have two wizards who will."

If vampires could become any more whiter, it would be something to see. Remus and Sirius were scary. Time for him to pull out his inner Gryffindor. He nearly ended up as one.

"I am in love with her, it's forever."

Sirius saw the look that Cedric had for Sophie. It was the same look as James had for Lily. Cedric was even grabby like James, it was eery.

Now came for more important questions like what are you going to do with eternity.

"What have you been doing all of this month and what exactly do they have planned for you?"

Sophia had the best explanation for that one "You know what the Order of the Nightshade does, we go after the scum of the underworld and the scum of dark creatures. Right now they are going after lycans who are attacking villages in Russia. The wit wizards will not even go after them after they have been killing the hit wizards off.

We have been doing physical training like sword fighting and martial arts. We have also started our own academics and honestly, Hogwarts has left many holes in Defense Against The Dark Arts, like in the dangerous creature category. We are doing all of the theory work right now which Cedric and I have covered to what a fourth year in Hogwarts does, we have to start all over, once our cores begin to settle, then we get to use our magic again. We get to learn wandless magic."

None of the other vampires in the room could say it any better than this. Sophia neared Amos say "I wish it did not have to happen like this."

Cedric knew what to say to his father "Dad, look at it this way. I am indestructible now. You have years and years left with me."

One last thing "What about children... you will miss out on it."

There is one last thing that humans do not know, vampires can have children

"Vampires do have children, you have your chance once every 10 years." That seemed to satisfy the men and waiting ten years did not seem like that big of a deal.

Amos, Remus, and Sirius would be put at ease by the night's events. They are still here with them. What came out of it was Remus, Sirius, nor Cedric wished that Sophie keep painful secrets like that. There would be more to discuss with her on that one.

The men had to eventually leave because they needed their own sleep but a month of fears was put to an end. The rest of the Wizarding world will fret for all of the wrong reasons but they will not because it is not their bloody business that Sophia and Cedric are vampires.

Dracula ' s castle is connected by international floo and they were given international port keys since Romania does not regulate them like Britain does. The men would have to by international mail owls so they can keep in touch.

When Sophie and Cedric called it a night, Cedric pulled her close to him. "Why didn't you say anything?" Sophia rolled over and saw the worry in his eyes and did not like what she had caused.

"Cedric, it was in the past and I did not want to worry you. I am sorry for that one.."

"Sophie, when it comes to you; I do not want to see you hurting, it hurts me..."

Best way to shut the other up is with a kiss and that is what Sophie did but it always spoke volumes for Cedric. He had forever with her now, his angel.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Four months had passed since Cedric and Sophia were taken from the graveyard and four months since they lost their humanity. There were calls for public memorials but Sirius, Remus, and Amos put their feet down. They would not give in to the public ' s demand because even if they were truly gone, neither would want a huge public funeral, just friends and loved ones.

The British ministry were under fire because it was learned that a death eater had caused the mess with Moody and entering Sophia in the tournament. Crouch jr. got the kiss. Everyone wanted to know how the cup became a port key. Crouch jr. confessed before he was given the kiss to all of his deeds that involved the school year and tournament.

Now the blood in the cemetery was the next biggest question. Medical experts said they lost nearly all of their blood. When you are creating a vampire, you have to nearly drain them then they must drink vampire blood. The vampire blood would take over their system and the process is very painful. Every part of you changes to what is needed to be a vampire.

Due to the fact that it is forbidden for the Nightshade vampires to drink human blood, they rip into the carotid artery which causes the bleed out. You are so out of it that you drink the blood.

No one was having a good holiday. Hermione was always crying and depressed, she lost her best and first friend. Her parents took her to a pediatric psychiatrist and Hermione was diagnosed with major depressive disorder. Going back to her school would help her to heal and her parents agreed. What helped her with the pain is to put her heart into her school work. Reading has been her companion. There is a chance that Sophia and Cedric could be alive and she was not going to stop searching for her, Cedric.

The Weasleys were all in a mess that knew Sophia. Bill and Arthur tried to use any pull to see what happened but nothing. Molly and Arthur had learned how the twins, Ron, and Ginny treated Sophia when her name came out of the cup and they were grounded for the summer. The only way Molly and Arthur found out was Hermione came clean to everything and by means of everything including the mistreatment of Sophia, she received a 3 week grounding. Hermione ' s parents figured her daughter gave up her first friend for three weeks and she should lose three weeks of privilege.

The youngest Weasleys had chores upon chores. They were banned from quidditch in the yard. The brooms were locked away. All of them had regrets and the Weasleys wanted to teach their children to treat people better. Nothing would be the same for them.

Lycans are stuck in their wolf form but can speak like a human, that makes them different from werewolves. A war was about to break out in five years against the lycans and liberated death eaters that were broken out of Azkaban by them. The world would learn that it is the Order of the Nightshade that have been doing the background work in keeping them safe from dark creatures and would have to work with the Nightshade. The ultimate shock will be the world discovering that Sophie and Cedric are members of the Nightshade.

Sophia and Cedric had been letting the vampire to take hold of them and it was working out well. If you try hold onto your human self during the year of adjustment, it will drive you into madness. Just because a vampire does not mean you lose your moral compass like the humans think they do. It's the physical aspects that change.

Vampires are natural animagus and when starting to use their magic again, it would be Sophia ' s and Cedric ' s lesson. Vampires do not turn into bats and there has never been a bat animagus in the vampire community. Cedric was a German Sheppard and Sophia was a St. Bernard dog. You would think they would be badger and lion but that is far from the truth.

Spell work was amazing without a wand and was worth the wait. Neither missed their wands. The magic they were doing is far more advanced than what even a hit wizard or even spell master's would know. This magic is old and powerful that the humans have not seen in over a 1,000 years.

It would be awhile before Cedric and Sophie would be going into the field but they were enjoying the time just being students. For Cedric, this was looking better than being an Unspeakable. Little did Sophia know is she would not missing out on the worst defense against the dark arts teacher since she was assigned by the ministry. Everything was starting to come to place since their whole world had put them into the vampire world. This is eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

No one at Hogwarts was having a good year. The ministry had sent Dolores Umbridge who looks like a pink toad and could not teach to save her life. Hermione and Ron dissolved their friendship, Sophia kept them in line and with her gone..."

Quidditch was back and Gryffindor was screwed. They lost Oliver and now Sophia. Sophia made their team and finding her replacement is going to be hell. She rivaled Charlie Weasley if not better. You are screwed without a good keeper.

The other houses just did not know...Slytherins were reigned in this year from harassing the other houses. Some of the death eaters were claiming vampires but they have been thought long gone, but Severus was exploring the route. If they were not all killed off, they are staying underground. There must have been some that survived the purge.

Halloween was the worst of it all at the school because it felt like Sophia had gone into the realm of the dead and many just wanted to say sorry for how they treated her. Last year was the year of regret and now the regret continues.

Sirius, Remus, and Amos got frequent owls and visited Romania once a week. It is more than what they saw of them in school even though they can not be seen in public with them.

Cedric and Sophia were getting ready to celebrate Halloween and Sophia became withdrawn. Cedric knew why, her parents. While many look it as a day to celebrate and make merry; Sophia could not. What shocked Cedric was she remembers her parents murder. So few knew about it and it was time to tell Cedric. Sophia broke out in tears when she told Cedric the story and Cedric just held onto her tight. They would not attend the Halloween ball,it bothered her too much.

When they woke up as vampires, their actions was that as a human and would use human like thinking is not the way anymore. Humans can not cope with vast amounts of information thrown at them and remember it all. Their mental adjustment was going right. Some people thought the vampire community are monsters are wrong, they just fear what is different from them. Vampires have a moral compass and they study magical ethics unlike what is taught in school.

Something else few know is vampires can fly without brooms. They had mastered flying and it was time for a quidditch game. It would be to remember since this is the first time since being turned they would be ask at that game they loved. It looked like a whole new came without brooms but it did not stop Sophie from beating Cedric to the golden snitch,

There was a slight pout from him, "What will it take for me to beat you in quidditch. You are too good."

Sophia used her distraction device, kissing with a nip on his lips. Over the past few months they have turned into the couple that makes you want to hurl.

Flying without brooms is a fun thing to do and more broom less quidditch is a plus.

Now the night before Halloween, Sophia went to visit her parents grave to lay some flowers down. She chose lilies for obvious reasons. However, there were bouquets all over the place for Sophia. That made her even more upset. Cedric vanished those ones. Sirius and Remus would need to know about that one. Cedric would send his father to check his mother's grave for bouquets. His mother died giving birth to him.

On the night of Halloween, Cedric dragged Sophie out of bed. She did not feel like socializing with anyone else but Cedric. Hannah walked into the scene of the two of them in the kitchen and knew it was Sophia.

"Is it about your parents?"

All Sophia could do is nod her head. Hannah knew that there is no way in bloody hell she was going to get Sophia to go to the ball nor would she go ever. So she decided to introduce Sophia to a room where she could go with Cedric.

"Sophie, there is a room if you go upstairs to the end of the hall in the south wing. It's a media room, you should be able to have it to yourself tonight. "

Cedric took the response from her at that one "Thank you Hannah."

The duo found the room and it looked like a giant theater with all sorts of seating. There were movies upon movies to pick from. You can guess some bits of the muggle culture make it into the vampire world. Cedric was looking confused "Pick one, I have no clue."

Sophia picked one "Dumb and Dumber". "I am in the mood for comedy and I will give you the explanation of all things muggle at the end." They sat down and watched the movie with the two of them erupting in laughter. Cedric had taken muggle studies so he actually got it. They had talked about what a movie is in class but now that he has seen one, he is hooked.

"Pick another one Sophie."

Sophia did pick another one "Ace Ventura Pet Detective." Again, Cedric got to laugh his arse off. They needed some laughter. This Halloween was much better than the one last year. It was the second worse for Sophia since she lost her parents.

Soon it was time for morning and the two of them went to get some blood before going back to bed. It would be back to training tomorrow night but take a night off when you can.

Lycans were attacking more and more. They thought they were getting away with it since the Order of the Nightshade were thought to be extinct as well as the rest of the vampire community to rise up gains them. They sided with Voldemort just to get rid of the Nightshade. They were gaining ground in Russia but Order members were picking up their activity. Sophia and Cedric would have to be field ready sooner than planned. This makes being a hit wizard look easy.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Christmas was coming and everyone just wanted Cedric and Sophie home. Back at the castle Hermione was struggling with Sophia ' s disappearance.

"Sophia, where are you? What happened in that bloody cemetery? No matter what I will find you." She had fallen out with Ron months ago and it seemed so lonely without her. Hermione had to take an array of antidepressants just to make sure she did not break down. This is the worst loss that she had since she lost her grandmother in first year.

The Weasleys were not having a merry holiday. It just seemed wrong that they were celebrating without their friend. With Sophia gone, it forced them to grow up a little too soon and a part of their childhood was gone.

Many of the staff was thinking this is just a cruel joke and were expecting Sophia to talk through the doors but that day would never come. A picture of Sophia winning the house quidditch cup was placed next to her father's trophy.

Severus was taking the boldest action of them all. He was going to visit some friends of his in Azkaban. There he learned the truth. The Order of the Nightshade is not lost to time. They are still there and it was them in the cemetery that night. Lily's child has fallen into their hands and he would be the one to find her. Cedric would also be with her. There is one place to look for them and that is in Romania but no one knows where their headquarters are.

Viktor was missing his friends and the witch that he had a small crush on. He did get one dance out of her at the Yule Ball last year and to think last Christmas was happier. He knew the Order of the Nightshade still exists, it is western Europe that does not. There were rumors of vampires being in that graveyard. He will see Sophia and Cedric some day.

Fleur had made as friend in Sophie who treated her as a person and not as a veela. The world tried to portray Sophia Rose Potter as a spoiled brat and that is far from the truth. She knew wherever Sophia is, Cedric is with her. She did not believe the rumors that the two of them are dead. She just had to convince Gabrielle of it.

`~⊙○°●•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤`~○●⊙°•¤

Amos, Sirius, and Remus were getting ready to travel to Romania to spend the holiday. Their kids were still here even though they can not be out in the general public yet. It was Severus who began coming to them.

"I know what happened to them, they were taken by the order of the Nightshade. Remus and Sirius could never stand Severus had some fun with that one and laughed in his face. "Perhaps all of those potions fumes has gotten to you."

Sophia and Cedric had dinners cooked up because they learned they had a kitchen in the castle that worked. They worked out a menu and went into the marketplace to buy food. They had their presents done.

Cedric had found this locket that was in the shape of a lion head and that would be his gift to his Sophia, his mate. They agreed to one present each without going overboard for this first year while they are still adjusting to being vampires. His father had box tickets to a Magpies game for next summer. Cedric may not be able to go with him but it should allow him to have a little fun.

Sophia got Cedric tickets for a quidditch game to go see Transylvania vs Deva in a quidditch match. This would put meaning into the term hiding in plain sight. Sirius would get joke supplies that you can not find in Britain. He still has the maturity level of a kid. Remus would get a gift certificate to Flourish and Bolts since he loves to read. Enjoy your day off because December 26th would officially throw the world into the war with the Lycans and this time the humans would have to get involved.


End file.
